On masts and towers, in particular on wind turbines or voltage masts, struts are generally connected at different heights and angles to substantially upright mast structures, such as corner posts.
For this purpose, it is known in the prior art to construct welded structures consisting of individual metal sheets, as connecting elements. In particular, the weld seams give rise to metallurgical notches and, as a result, to a low endurance limit. In addition, a multiplicity of individual parts and therefore an accumulation of weld seams in the fatigue-stressed region and a high outlay on installation and logistics are associated with such a structure. Such a construction is basically known from EP 2 270 294 A2.
Furthermore, it is known to produce connecting elements as cast parts. However, the production thereof is complicated and costly. Furthermore, there is the risk of material inhomogeneities, shrinkage cavities and, in the case of repairs, the problem of only very limited weldability, if any at all, for repair weldings.
Therefore, one example object of the present disclosure is to provide components, such as connecting or junction elements, for instance, that avoid the disadvantages mentioned above.